I Think I Love Him
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: The angsty, yet fluffy story of what happened when Zachary Goode left Cameron Morgan. Full trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

~Trailer~

**When Zach leaves Cammie heartbroken . . .**

"_It's over."_

"_Did you ever love me?"_

"_No."_

**It's only a matter of time until she can't take it . . .**

"_It just isn't healthy for her."_

"_I can't believe he would do that."_

"_But do you blame him?"_

**Her and Macey enroll at a public high school across the country . . .**

"_I can't believe we're doing this."_

"_Ew, what the hell is up with that chick's outfit? This isn't 1970."_

"_Cool it, Mace."_

**In efforts to escape the cocky and annoying, Zachary Goode . . .**

**. . . but of course . . .**

**It's only a matter of time until he comes back . . .**

"_Hey, Gallagher Girl."_

"_Did you want me to kill him now or later?"_

**And it's only a matter of time before she starts to fall for him again . . .**

"_Are you sure you want this?"_

"_**I think I love him."**_

Coming soon to fanfiction.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**~I Think I Love Him~Chapter 1~**

As I walked through the halls of my new school, with Macey at my side, I didn't listen.

I didn't think.

I didn't talk.

I just went through the motions.

To please people (*cough, cough* Mom).

I didn't want to be here.

On this earth.

In this high school.

Why me?

I hated this school.

I hated these people.

I hated this life.

I only had my friends.

Bex, Macey, Liz.

But, Liz and Bex were still at Gallagher.

Training.

After Zach had . . . left . . . I was broken.

And during spring break, too.

Total suckfest.

And I just couldn't stand it anymore.

We were in town.

And everything was going great.

Or I guess . . . at least I thought it was.

He just dumped me.

All of a sudden, he said we were done.

My mind flashed to the unforgettable day in town.

_Hand in hand, sunlight danced off his skin and I beamed as he leaned in to kiss me._

_I never thought that'd be our last kiss._

_But, as if remembering a disturbing thought, he pulled back, aghast._

"_We need to talk," he said—his voice flat and even._

"_Yeah, Blackthorne Boy?" I questioned cockily—completely naïve._

"_It's over,"_

_And then my heart shattered into a million pieces, and I searched for unspeakable words as he turned to walk away._

"_Wait," I whispered, and he turned to look, his harsh glare meeting with mine, "Did you ever love me?" I whispered bluntly._

"_No," he stated sharply, as I saw the love of my life, turn and walk, leaving me alone in the sunlight, which still beamed brightly; completely unaffected as the tears of strangled cries broke from my chest._

_And I had never felt the same again._

So my mom decided I needed a break.

She said it would be best if I just . . . relaxed a while . . .

. . . From Gallagher . . .

. . . From spy hood . . .

. . . From Zach . . .

It hurt to think about him.

About how we used to be.

About how we never would be.

My eyes started filling up with tears. I quickly wiped them away, but Macey noticed.

"Don't worry Cam. I'm here for you."

I nodded, a few tears running down my cheeks.

Since Macey was . . . well, _newer _to spy hood, I asked if she could come with me.

I just couldn't take a brand new high school alone, Senior year.

And . . . Macey had experience with this kind of stuff.

She was one of my best friends.

With Macey by my side, I thought I could take it.

Take life.

Take boys.

Take anything.

She wiped the tears off my cheeks as we walked through the doors for class.

* * *

><p>"I miss Cam. I miss Macey," Liz groaned, Bex to her side as they strolled through the halls of the Gallagher Academy.<p>

It was a bright Saturday morning—just the kind of day that would be spent sun-bathing near the pond, running through the halls, and sparring for extra credit with Mace and Cammie.

But, not today. They were away.

Bex sighed and continued to comfort Liz, "It's alright, Blondie," she amended, "They'll be home soon enough."

"I just can't believe Zach would do that!" the small blond practically shouted, "they were supposed to be soul mates, for crying out loud!"

"It just wasn't healthy for her, Liz! Gallagher reminded her too much of him! Too much of how she loved him . . . and how he left her . . ."

"I still can't believe he would do that . . ." she trailed off, still exasperated.

"But do you blame him?" Bex questioned her eyes wide.

"Stupid CIA," Liz muttered, walking towards the library.

* * *

><p>Calculus passed in a flash.<p>

This stuff was easy.

I didn't even try.

And I had a 4.0 GPA.

I love being smart.

I didn't study for anything.

I didn't pay attention during any of my classes.

This place was a cake walk.

Me and Macey walked to lunch, sat down at our usual spot—right next to the trashcan.

I mean, hello!—we were supposed to blend!

I didn't eat anything.

I was seriously craving some crème brulee.

Life was so unfair.

Macey didn't eat anything either. She had turned back into the girl who only ate 800 calories a day. Yum. Yum.

But the food was seriously disgusting (and now I honestly know that was why Macey McHenry ate so little.)

We ate lunch in silence.

Finally, the end of lunch bell rang and we trudged our way to AP Chem.

Woohoo.

It wasn't that hard. It was actually pretty basic compared to the stuff I did before.

It was just . . . I didn't need to learn this . . ._ again._

I didn't _want _to learn this.

Again.

Not like I had a choice.

I drifted back to our first day here the new school.

We walked through the halls, earning countless stairs, glares, and sneers from the fellow student body.

Slowly finding our way to the main office, we got our new schedules.

And the torture began.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I muttered in between classes.

"Ew, what the hell is up with that chicks outfit? This isn't 1970."

"Cool it, Mace," I laughed back.

"I'm just saying, you can't mix plaid with _that_ shade of yellow! Now _that_ should be a federal law! God, I think I'm gonna puke."

And we laughed. And Macey continued in her attempts to distract.

To get through the day.

Through the hour.

Through the minute.

And surprisingly . . . it was working.

After Chem, we had P.E.

What a joy.

Compared to my other classes, this was actually the highlight of my day.

Of course, I kicked all their butts. (not literally, though, of course, because fighting wasn't encouraged during P.E. here as it was at Gallagher.)

But I still rocked at sports.

Macey would have been too, but she was just too worried about messing up her hair and/or makeup.

What a shame.

I think I was like one out of the six girls in our entire Senior Class that actually participated in P.E.

I didn't really care, it was their grade.

Today we played basketball.

I actually did okay.

We won.

The teacher blew the whistle, indicating the end of P.E, and we all walked into the locker room to change.

We then headed to English. (Or as I like to call it: the most pointless subject ever.)

I mean, I spoke English—and 14 other languages, but no one here, besides Macey, knew that.

The point: If you can speak the language, why should you have to know what a participle or adverb or gerund is?

Seriously. Who had the great idea of making us "learn" this?

It totally defeats the whole purpose of "Learning useful materials!"

But, whatever.

I was _so _bored.

The teacher finally finished his lecture—I didn't know his name. I didn't know anyone's name here (besides Macey!) and I had been here for like 4 months!

The bell rang—which pretty much meant everyone woke up and hurried out the door.

Macey pulled me up and we walked out the door—the last of our class.

Another day down, 139 to go.

We walked to our lockers—right next to another trashcan—and got out the books we needed, as we put some back.

We had to walk "home."

1. because we were in California

2. because we were staying in a hotel.

3. the bus didn't stop there

It was about four blocks away from the high school.

We couldn't get a car, just in case someone was tracking us.

But, we didn't have any covers. They said we didn't need them.

No one even thought twice about us—well except maybe Macey. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school—and if she wore her hair slightly different, nobody even recognized her as the senator's daughter—we were just two "normal" teenage girls.

Nobody knew our story.

And thank God for that. (They may have had a seizure for crying out loud!)

After walking for about 20 minutes (and 16 seconds) we finally got to the hotel.

We walked up the stairs to our room—you know, to get our daily exercise—and stuck our room key in the slot.

And when we opened the door . . .

You could probably guess who was sitting on the bed, waiting for us.

I didn't know what to feel then.

Scared . . . there was _definitely _something scary about the person waiting.

Happy . . . was this a good thing?

Shocked . . . definitely a matching adjective.

But instead of just one, I got to experience all three at once, which just ended up making me feel . . .

Broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whatcha think?**

**Please review, for I love reviews.**

**they just make me a happier person in general.**

**so press the petty little blue button and give me your thoughts xD**

**more reviews, sooner updates.**

**~m :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Why?

**~Chapter 2: Why~**

Zach.

Zach was there.

Zachary Goode was sitting on the edge of the bed. Waiting. With a huge smirk on his face.

I lost my mind.

I lost the tears I had been holding back, who had been begging to escape, and finally did.

And I had probably just lost my sanity, too.

Why was he here?

How could he do this?

He said it was over.

I thought he said he didn't love me.

Ever.

So, why was he here?

Why? was the simple question I had finally asked myself.

"Why me?" was what I sobbed as I leaned against Macey, willing her to hold me up. And, of course she did.

Because like any other Gallagher Girl, she was strong.

* * *

><p><span>Macey's POV<span>

What?

The?

Hell?

Zach?

Goode?

Sitting on Cameron's bed?

He was the reason we were here! In freaking California!

All the way across the damn country for God's sake!

He was the reason Cammie wouldn't eat! Wouldn't sleep! Wouldn't talk! Or even be herself anymore!

I was going to kick his ass.

_A List Of Why Zachary Goode Deserves To Have His Ass Kicked_

_1. he completely shatters my best friends heart by totally using her._

_2. he then shows up to rub it in her face?_

_3. his smirk was seriously pissing me off._

What the hell was his problem?

Man, he was going to be a dead man by the time I was done with him.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Poor Cam. I was practically carrying her by now, her entire face flooded with tears, causing her mascara to run down her neck.

Dammit Zach!

I had to redo her makeup.

Again!

Oh. He was gonna get it.

But first, I had to get Cam out of here.

It was just to much for her.

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

Why?

Why was he here?

Why was I crying so hard?

Spies were never supposed to cry.

We weren't supposed to show emotion.

We were never supposed to be in love.

And we were definitely not supposed to spaz out like this!

We were supposed to lie.

So we could, well . . . you know . . . _spy._

But I did not know what emotion to show now.

So I just lost it.

I crumbled to the floor—loud sobs breaking through my chest.

What was wrong with me?

I was such a failure.

I was supposed to be the Chameleon.

I was supposed to be unseen.

But I was definitely being seen now. By Macey and . . . Zach.

I felt like such a loser.

I guess that was when Macey decided I couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled me out of the room, sobbing against her chest, knocked down the hotel room door next to ours, set me on the bed—the room looked vacant—then went to take care of Zach, I suspected.

* * *

><p><span>Zach POV <span>

After McHenry had dragged Cam out of the toom, I heard her knock down the door next to theirs—which just happened to be mine—put Cam on the edge of the bed, and re-enter this room—a severely pissed of look on her face.

Her blue eyes burnt a hole in my head as she said in a harsh voice, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"'Sup, McHenry?"

She just glared at me, her blues piercing my skull.

"So how are you liking California? Nice and sunny, huh?" I asked cockily.

"Oh, we were doing just swell, until you showed up!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I wanted to say hello to my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend?" she questioned, lifting an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You know the one that burst into tears and you dragged into the other room!"

"What are you talking about?" she shouted, "You dumped her! You told her you didn't love her!—that you never loved her!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill, McHenry," I stated.

"You want me to take a chill pill? You broke my best friends heart, came back, and now you want me to chill?"

"I didn't choose to break her heart!" I yelled back, "I would never, ever hurt Cammie on purpose! I didn't have a choice!"

"Sure. . ." she said in a flat voice and walked out of the room.

Girls! Would you ever understand them?

Where the hell was she going, anyway?

I silently followed her out of the room and back into mine, where we found Cammie sitting up on the bed, her eyes red and puffy, looking at me softly.

We stayed quiet for 2 minutes (and 22 seconds), until, finally, someone thought of something to say.

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

"Would you like me to kill him now, or later?" I heard Macey say to me, just loud enough for Zach to hear.

"Not, it's fine," I mumbled. I just stared down at the bed sheets.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach turn to Macey and say with thick sarcasm, "Would you give us a minute or two? Thanks," most likely smirking.

And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

Was he suicidal?

She was going to slaughter him later.

It was his funeral . . .

He slowly turned to face me.

I just sat on the bed, gazing into his emerald green eyes.

But the real question still remained: Why was he here?

"Cammie," he paused, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, but me—being a spy and all—had heard him.

I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

But of course, I couldn't. Because I was a Gallagher Girl. So I lied, and said in a hard voice, "Why are you here, Zach?"

He waited, but finally responded.

"Because you are."

I just stared at him blankly.

"Cammie," he started again, "leaving you was the most horrible thing I have ever done, or will do."

What?  
>"I thought you told me you didn't love me? Ever." My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face.<p>

I had to pull my self together.

"So why are you here?" I asked again.

I pretend anymore.

I crumpled over in pain, tears streaking down my face—a river of mascara.

That was when he came over to comfort me. He lofted me up and cradled me in his arms, resisting my feeble strength as I tried to push him away.

"Cammie," and his voice cracked, too, "I only left because I was leaving the next day . . . for the CIA."

He paused, then continued, "And I didn't know if I was coming back."

And then I could tell that he was crying, too, because his tears were streaming through my hair.

Zach.

Zach Goode.

Was crying.

For me.

And that made me wanna cry even more.

"Cammie," Zach started, "I never meant to hurt you."

There was a long pause (3 minutes, 42 seconds) when Zach broke the silence, "I love you, Gallagher Girl."

I waited a moment, and then finally lifted my head to gaze into his bright green eyes—sparkling with tears—and whispered, "I love you, too, Zach."

And then he leaned over and kissed me—gentle and sweet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize if you did not like this chapter, for I wrote this story when I was in seventh grade. I was weird in seventh grade. But it's all good because now I'm in high school xD  
><em>

_review._

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Macey: Why did you have to bring that stupid idiot back in the story?**

**Me: She's in love with him you jerk!**

**Macey: He's an idiot.**

**Me: I know, but he's a sexy idiot.**

**Macey: At least you don't own him . . . **

**Me: Yeah, because Ally Carter does!**

**Macey: That sexy idiot . . .  
><strong>

_review._

_make me happy._

_review._

_p.s~ i won't update quite as fast for the next chapter because I'm leaving for a family vacation tonight, although I will be back soon!  
><em>

_review_

_~m :)_


	4. Chapter 3: Love Notes

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint you, but this was a rather short story as you can tell. So enjoy the next 1, 203 words and check out my other stories :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~Love Notes~<strong>

The next morning it was bright and sunny—in consideration of the fact that we were in California—as we walked to school.

The sky was clear and blue as Zach and I waked hand in hand behind Macey.

I thought back to Macey and I's conversation earlier this morning.

"_So everything's all good now?" Mace had questioned as we applied our makeup that morning._

"_I sure hope so," I responded, letting out my breath._

"_Me, too, Cam . . . me too," she paused then continue, "If he dumps you I can get Bex's help for the murder scheme, right?"_

"_Sounds like a plan," I smiled._

_It was quiet for a minute._

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Macey whispered, "Are you sure you want this?" she asked, sincerity burning in her eyes._

"_I think I love him," I whispered back._

"_Sounds like a plan," she said winking._

Zach and I had pretty much worked everything out. of course, I did know that some things had to remained classified (although, he did tell me something about a car chase in Israel and a very unfortunate sock.) and it may not work out anyway. But (for now at least) we could be together.

We arrived on Campus, and Zach quickly jogged into the administrator's office to get a schedule—apparently, he was attending with us—and walked back out 2 minutes (and 54 seconds) later, with a smirk on his face.

Smiling in confusion, I grabbed his schedule out of his hands, only to find we had all of our classes together.

How coincidental.

We slowly made out way to history.

Heads turned as we walked into the classroom, the majority of the girls most likely wondering how someone like me could en dup with someone like Zach.

Trust me—I usually wondered the same thing.

I took my usual seat—2 rows from the back—and Zach talked some guy who sat next to me into swapping seats with him. (I'm sure much persuasion wasn't involved, anyway. Who would wanna sit next to a loser like me?)

Class started as our teacher walked in and introduced Zach—which was a pretty hilarious sight to see.

When Zach stood up, all the girls in the class practically turned to jello, but quickly recomposed themselves and turned into eyelash batting and hair flipping robots. It was intense.

But Zach didn't even pay attention to them—because he was looking at me the whole time.

The teacher started his lecture.

Yawn*

Could anything be more un-amusing than high school?

Right as I began to doze off, Zach passed me a note.

_Sleepy, Gallagher Girl?_

I looked it over, only to find him smirking at me. I smiled back as I scribbled my response.

_**I haven't gotten much sleep for . . . well . . . you know, the last four months.**_

I tossed it back to him in the middle of our teacher's sneeze-fest.

Wow, this guy had some serious allergy problems.

Had he ever heard of Claritin?

As Zach read the note, the smirk quickly vanished off his face.

It must have been really tough on him.

_**Sorry, I was just kidding you know . . . It's not your fault. I'm sorry, **_**I wrote, and slid onto his desk.**

He slowly picked it up, read it, and wrote his response.

_Yeah. It is. I never meant to hurt you, Cammie. I am so sorry I had to put you through this. I'll understand if you don't forgive me._

Cammie.

He had called me Cammie.

Not Cam.

Not Gallagher Girl.

Man, that was new.

_**Zach, I was just kidding. Don't worry about it. This dude is just so boring! I love you Blackthorne Boy ;)**_

He turned and smiled at me at me when he read the note.

_I love you, Gallagher Girl—more than you will ever know._

The bell rang as I read the note. I smiled back at him—his emerald green eyes glowing. I stood and gave him a hug.

How did I get so lucky?

We walked out of history—hand in hand.

Joy. Time for Study Hall.

* * *

><p>I pulled out the chair for my usual table during study hall.<p>

Usually, I sat alone here, but today, as Zach took his place beside me, a mob of girls practically killed each other to sit near him. (and I know a thing or two about murder!)

A tall blond girl (wearing something that wouldn't even be considered a shirt in most countries!) eventually overpowered some other little tramp (with shorts so short they were practically underwear! Dang. Jean underwear. What is this world coming to?)

"Hey, there. I'm Gina. What's your name?" She asked Zach as she practically sat on top of him.

With that, he stood up, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me out the door.

Apparently, I was making a funny face, because 5 minutes (and 36 seconds) later, when Zach and I sat in the middle of the quad, under an oak tree, he asked me, "What? Are you jealous, Gallagher Girl?"

"Well, I don't know. Some random, yet very pretty, chick just came and practically laid on top of you. So jealous? Yeah. Me and Jealous go way back." I paused for a breath, I was on a roll, "You could have anyone, Zach! Any girl! Any time! Anywhere! So why do you choose me? I just don't get it sometimes." I muttered at the end.

"Cam!" he almost shouted as he grabbed my arm, as I tried to escape.

"how can I not, Cam? We've been through so much together . . . and that first time I saw you in D.C. . .I knew you were the one. I knew that I would do anything for you. Anything to be with you. Anything to save you. Even if it meant . . . leaving."

The plastic lie detector ring- still on my finger form the exchange with Blackthorne- didn't vibrate.

Didn't move.

So was he really serious?

His pulse seemed normal.

His pupils didn't dilate.

He was looking me straight in the eye.

I think he was actually telling the truth.

Still, no buzz, vibration of any source to indicate that the boy next to me was bluffing.

So I guess he really meant it.

"I know," I whispered, "I felt it, too." I said as I laid my head against his chest.

He kissed me softly- but luckily, this time- even though the majority of the school was watching, I wasn't upside down ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End.**

**What did you guys think? Personally, I thought that was a pretty damn sweet and fulfilling ending.  
><strong>

**Review!**

**~m**


End file.
